Ranging operations are operations that can be performed to determine a distance between a wireless access point and a mobile device, such as a cellular phone. Mobile devices can initiate ranging operations with an associated access point in order aid in determination of a location of the mobile device. An associated access point can be an access point to which the mobile device has established a commonly negotiated connection for transfer of data between the mobile device and the access point. There is need for improvement in the art of initiating networking for an unassociated mobile device with an access point.